


Senses

by Made_Of_Love



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, five senses, implied sex, maybe i'll do a sex one of these days, no actual sex though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Made_Of_Love/pseuds/Made_Of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He muses on the things that he adores about you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

**Sight**  
  
The first time Ludwig saw you, he wasn’t overly impressed. You were a simple girl with simple tastes, __e/c__ eyes, __s/c__ skin, and __h/c__, __h/l__ hair. You were friends with Feliciano and he wanted to introduce the two of you. He was polite as always to meeting new people and shook your hand and gave you a more proper introduction than the one Feli had provided. Naturally, now that you and Feli were friends, he brought you along a lot, and that might have been when he started noticing things about you like the way your eyes brightened when you started talking about something you were passionate about or the way they sparkled when you laughed or the cute way your nose scrunched up when your face twisted in confusion or the way your __h/c__ hair caught the light when you were walking in the sun with your arms spread wide like accepting a giant hug as if to say you loved the earth and life. But the one thing he may have liked most of all was your smile. Every time you your face split into a grin, you seemed to brighten the room. Most of all, he loved when your smiles were for him.  
  
 **Hearing**  
  
Your voice was smooth and pretty. It reminded Ludwig of the smoothest silk or the softest velvet, and just hearing you talk, even if it was just senseless babble was like listening to the sound of a piano playing a beautiful melody or the chirp of a bird in early morning or the gentle tinkling of chimes. He loved your laugh which was contagious and cute and bubbly. He loved knowing you were happy and laughing. He remembered the one time he made you giggle cutely. He loved being able to make you laugh. He loved hearing his name on your lips, even if it was casual and especially when it was sensual. He remembered the day you asked if the two of you were friends. He remembers the day you said they were best friends. He remembers the day you confessed to him.  He remembers when you said yes when he finally worked up the nerve to ask you out. He remembers the first time you said you loved him. The clearest memory was the day you said, “I do.” He also remembers causing you to scream his name sometime after that.  
  
 **Smell**  
  
You were intoxicating. Ludwig didn’t know what scent it was, so he didn’t know how to describe it as anything other than _your_ scent. The scent even matched your personality, sweet with a bit of spice mixed in. It drove him wild to the point where, if he was in the right mind set, he couldn’t think straight. He loved when you hugged him and he could bury his nose in your hair and inhale deeply that scent he loved so much. That overwhelming, inebriating smell he could get drunk on. You never smelled bad either. Like when you smelled like fresh air and sweets after getting caught in the rain or like exotic spices whenever you helped him make dinner. One of his favorite things was when you had his own scent on you. He loved how you smelled a bit like him after hugging or kissing for long periods of time. It was like a claim. Anyone and everyone could tell you were his and only his. He loved it even more when you smelled totally like him after a long bout of love making. And he didn’t mind that he smelled quite a bit like you.  
  
 **Taste**  
  
The first time Ludwig ever tasted you was after the two of you shared your first kiss shortly after your third date – he was too formal to do it on your first or second date, no matter how much he wanted to (and he _really_ wanted to). You were sweet – more than likely this was because of your most recent snack which consisted of a slice of sweet vanilla cake with chocolate frosting that you and Ludwig had shared. But you often tasted sweet. You had a sweet tooth – which was a good thing considering how often Ludwig liked to bake cakes. He loved the taste of your lips. Even more than that he loved the taste of your body. He loved to make you moan whenever he licked or nipped you sensually, running his tongue over every inch of your body – taking in all the different flavors while drinking in all your moans – whether it was the sweet of your lips, the salt of sweat when the two of you made love, or the distinct flavor of _you_ whenever he ran his tongue over your core, often eliciting more of those just as delicious noises you made during his actions.  
  
 **Touch**  
  
He loved the feel of you. He loved your silky skin and the feel of your soft lips. He loved how it felt to be kissed by you as well as how it felt to kiss you. He loved your warm embrace and what it felt like to embrace you back. He loved it when you ran your fingers through his hair – even when it messed up his perfectly smoothed back style. He loved all your different kisses whether they were on the nose, forehead, neck, or lips. He loved the way you felt when you ran your hands up his arms or down his chest or when you trailed butterfly kisses down his chest and stomach to another head that wanted to be kissed. He loved the way you felt with your legs wrapped around him and your nails scratching down his back. He loved the feel of you arching your back and rubbing your body up against his. He remembered the first time feeling you tightly wrapped around him when making love and how much tighter you got when you reached the height of your climax, and he loved when he joined you on that glorious peak as you both became one for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! It's also posted on my deviantart under magixfire.


End file.
